Drutt's Illness
by Firesoul14
Summary: One off. When Drutt becomes sick Berk must find a cure. But upon finding clues to the illness Berk knows he has no time to waste as Drutt gets worse by the minute. All Berk can do is hope he gets the cure before things get beyond his control.


**Authors note: I don't own any Trap Door characters they belong to there respected owners. I only own Flower.**

* * *

><p>Drutt groaned waking up.<p>

He had been feeling sick over the past week. His skin now a sickly pail grey raver then his normal dark gray colour.

He dragged himself out into the Castle centre and rested on a stair before sneezing violently.

His master heard his sneeze and walked over.

"You don't look good" Berk a dark blue skinned human sized creature that resembled a blob said picking Drutt up.

Drutt broke into a coughing fit and coughed up some yellow mucus.

Berk sighed and put Drutt down in a towel by a fire to warm him up.

However he didn't seem to get better as Drutt continued to cough up yellow mucus.

Berk sighed, he had never seen any creature that sick before.

A few minutes later Boni a disembodied skull woke up to see Berk sitting by Drutt.

"He's really sick" Berk said pointing to Drutt.

Boni looked and saw Drutt still coughing up the yellow mucus.

"I've never seem him this ill before" Berk said.

"Maybe he ate a bad worm" Boni suggested.

Berk shook his head.

"No if he had it would of come back up by now" he said.

A few minutes later there was a horrid smell in the room, it was worse than anyone had ever smelt before.

Berk looked down at Drutt and saw the towel he was on was now covered in urine and diarrhea.

He sighed.

"Drutt" he said worried.

Berk quickly got rid of the towel and came back to see Drutt wheezing.

It was then Flower a pink version of Drutt came over and jumped around trying to get Berk's attention.

"What's wrong Flower?" he asked.

Flower kept going out of the room and back in again.

Berk nodded seeming to understand the message and followed Flower into a room used as her and Drutt's living space.

Flower stood next to a half eaten red worm.

Berk examined the worm and sighed deeply for a few seconds.

"This isn't good Flower" he said.

Flower nodded worried about her mates health.

Berk returned to Boni and sighed.

"He's eaten half a stink worm, they're poisonous to him and Flower" he said.

Boni nodded.

"He needs to eat a rare fruit to reverse the effect or" Berk began.

"Or?" Boni asked even though he knew the answer

"Bad things happen" Berk said.

Boni nodded.

"I need to get those fruits before he takes the big sleep" Berk said and went off.

"Good luck old chap" Boni said.

* * *

><p>Berk sighed.<p>

"I hope I get this fruit in time" he said.

Eventually he ran into a problem.

He found the tree but it was on the other side of a five hundred foot drop with no way across.

He gulped.

He looked down the cliff and sighed.

How was he suppose to get across?

What he needed was wings, he knew it would be suicide if he tried to jump across.

It was then he started to think about everything he had said to his pet.

"I'm a real jerk sometimes" he said and sat on the cliff edge.

After some time thinking Berk stood up and returned to the Castle.

"If only I had wings like a" he said before smiling.

He ran to a place known as Renna Valley as fast as he could.

Once he got there he explained his problem to the chief Renna who agreed to help him as he had helped his daughter years before.

After the job was done Berk thanked the Renna's for their kindness and raced back as fast as he could.

Once he got back inside he saw Flower sitting next to Drutt who looked more dead than alive.

Berk quickly mashed the fruit into a bowl and set it next to Drutt.

He looked at the bowl but couldn't get to the food.

Flower knocked the bowl over spilling the contents onto Drutt and the floor.

Drutt managed to eat a little bit of the fruit but nothing seemed to happen.

"Well?" Boni asked.

Berk sighed.

"It dosen't look good" he replied.

"All we can do is wait" he said.

For the rest of the day Berk and Flower sat by Drutt hoping he would show signs of improvement.

* * *

><p>Berk yawned he had been up all night waiting for any change in Drutt, but there had been no change.<p>

Flower was fast asleep next Berk.

Berk was nodding off when he heard coughing.

He opened one eye and saw Drutt had a bit more colour in his skin.

After a few moments of coughing Drutt finally brought up the continence of his stomach.

"Good boy Drutt, get it all out" Berk said.

Almost instantly he was finished being sick the colour returned to Drutt's face.

Drutt yawned and sat next to his master.

"From now on don't eat red worms" Berk yawned.

Drutt nodded and was soon fast asleep along with Berk.


End file.
